Field
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention generally relate to devices and methods, used singularly or together, for reducing muscular tension, otherwise providing neuromuscular therapy, or joint mobilization.
Description of the Related Art
Neuromuscular aches and pains, particularly those of a chronic nature, are known to be resolved with neuromuscular therapy. However, neuromuscular therapists are not always available or convenient. Additionally, some neuromuscular therapy techniques may be ineffective. It is known that applying pressure to trigger points or other neuromuscular anatomical locations (e.g., nerves) against an object can provide therapeutic benefits. However, many objects are too rigid and unyielding and other objects, such as a tennis ball, are resilient, but may deflate and provide little lateral rigidity.
It is therefore an unmet need in the prior art to provide a device that will retain its place on a floor, grip to a wall, or other surface while providing a resilient surface against which the muscle area may be pressed or levered, as well as a device that specifically targets muscle groups in a manner that provides quick and continuous relief of neuromuscular aches and pains.